


Dangerous, Dangerous

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, ada has a realization at the end, capcom let them hold each other pls, nightmares are common, soft, they have a routine okay, well if capcom wont i guess i'll have to take it into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Nightmares aren't an unusual occurrence for either of them, but this one is different...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Dangerous, Dangerous

It was late, but Ada was awake. She never needed much sleep, and she didn’t mind, leaning against her pillow and watching the steady rising and falling of Leon’s chest as he slept. It was a nice view, she smirked a little at the thought, but her heart warmed as she reached out to ever so lightly brush his light hair away from his eyes. He was so peaceful now, handsome in the dim light of her bedroom. She cupped his cheek, thumb brushing against his stubble, and leaned over, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. He had always been a heavy sleeper—like a baby. 

She froze as he stirred. With her eyes adjusted to the dark of her room, she could see his brow furrow, his lips twist in a grimace. She could feel his whole body tense. 

“Leon?” she whispered, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek, and turning his head towards her, “Leon, wake up. You’re dreaming.” 

“Hnng… Ada… no…” 

“Leon,” she patted his cheek, “Wake up.” 

It wasn’t a rare occurrence, Leon having nightmares. Ada would wake him, or he might wake up on his own, and then she would hold him, letting him be vulnerable, his hands gripping her shirt, his face buried against her shoulder, his body trembling. Usually, they were about Raccoon City and the awful things he endured there. He would murmur vague retellings of what he saw in his dreams, lips moving against her skin, the warmth of his breath on her neck. And she would just hold him, kiss his temple, play with his hair. 

Now though, when Leon woke up, blinking, sweat on his brow, panic in his pale blue eyes, he jerked away from her, sitting up quickly, and leaning back on the far side of the bed. His hands were shaking—a sure sign that it had been a nightmare. 

Ada moved to comfort him, as per their usual routine, sitting up and reaching out to cup his cheek and draw him into her embrace. But before she could, he raised a shaking hand bringing her to a screeching halt. “No,” he gasped, his voice hoarse. “Don’t touch me … Don’t.”

Ada blinked, eyes glancing between his trembling hand and his pale eyes, panic still written in them. “What did you dream about, Leon?” she whispered. Something wasn’t right. He lowered his hand and drew his knees to his chest, grip tight on his own arms. His jaw was tense, frown lines revealed as he gritted his teeth in frustration. She knew that there was some other emotion that fuelled that anger. “What did you dream about?” She asked again, trying to inquire  _ gently _ . 

He hesitated, and then finally spat the words out, “ _ Los Illuminados _ .” He said, grip tightening on his own arms until she saw his knuckles turn white. She waited, patiently. She desperately wanted to take him into her arms. It felt so unnatural that she hadn’t already. But she knew he had more to say. This dream wasn’t like any of the ones he’d had before. She reached out to hesitantly touch his knee but once again he jerked away. 

“The plaga,” he said, his voice still rough and hoarse, “When I…” He glanced up and his blue eyes were full to the brim with tears, agony, and guilt. “I hurt you.” He managed to say, and then he bit his lip, and glanced away quickly. Ada was frozen before she reached up slowly and touched her throat. She remembered that too, all too clearly. If she hadn’t been able to reach that knife… he would have  _ killed _ her. 

“Leon,” she finally said, “It was just a dream. I’m right here, and we  _ both _ know you weren’t in control of yourself—” 

“Yeah,” He said, taking in a shuddering breath, “That’s just it… To not have control, to watch myself… hurt you…” 

“Leon,” she said firmly, reaching out and cupping his cheek, turning his face so she could look him in the eyes, “Did I die that day?” 

He frowned, not glancing away, “That’s not—”

“Did I die?” She demanded. 

“No,” he replied. 

“Stop dwelling on the past,” she huffed, sitting back, dropping her hand away from his cheek. “It was  _ just _ a dream. I  _ know  _ you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

He was quiet for a moment, leaning back against the pillows before reaching out and hesitantly taking her hand, entwining their fingers together. He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you,” he whispered, meeting her eyes. 

“For what?” She frowned. 

“For always bringing me back,” he said. 

She couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips, and she gently drew him into her arms by his hand. He assumed the familiar position in her arms, head resting against her shoulder, hands at her back. She pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his temple, letting him sink into her embrace. After a moment of quiet between the two of them, she pulled away just enough to see his eyes again. 

“Lay down with me,” she said, “You still need rest.” 

He nodded, eyes half-lidded, pulling away to brush his fingers through his hair. Ada lay back down, pulling the blankets over her again and Leon followed suit, curling up closer to her this time, draping his arm over her waist, and resting his head against her shoulder. She would never admit it, but having his warm weight against her was comforting. She played with his hair as he drifted off to sleep. As his breathing evened out, dangerous thoughts filtered through her mind. She had known Leon for a long time, maybe these feelings had always been there, at the back of her mind… or rather… her heart. Even in the darkness of her room, she could see his eyelashes against his cheeks, the way his lips were parted just slightly as he breathed through what she hoped was a better dream than the last.  _ I… love you, Leon Kennedy _ . The realization came like a bullet to her heart, an ache blooming in her chest. Dangerous,  _ dangerous _ . Love was  _ dangerous _ . But she couldn’t deny her feelings—couldn’t deny the truth. And one day she’d have to face it  _ with  _ him.  _ I love you.  _


End file.
